107731-interesting-article-about-wildstar-on-massively
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- That largely depends on just how many development resources that content eats. In Wildstar's case... probably too many. You can't afford to use 30% of your team on 5% of your potential audience (not saying 30% of Carbine is working on Datascape, but you get the point). | |} ---- ---- While I agree with you in principle, I have no idea what Carbine's business model is. I'm beginning to suspect that their plan all along was to make the quick profit with the pre-order hype and the staggering amount of early CREDD sales, then settle in with the 5% who hardcore raid (your number, I have no idea if it's accurate or not.) I see a lot of post stating that this game should be more like world of warcraft when it comes to this or that, but the developers may believe that if they just wind up making a WoW lite (if you will), then everyone will just play WoW. Why play the smaller, less funded version when you can play the big boy? I have no idea what Carbine's intent with this game is, but for all I know they are accomplishing everything they set out to do. I guess time will tell | |} ---- I think they were really trying to build a niche product like the makers of EVE, Defiance, or TSW were. At least, that's what I hope their intent was. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ugh, considering the amount of times I've seen this opinion in action, I guess I'm the minority, but: How can people be so... indifferent to what they're playing as long as it's "kind of similar"? I guess they're the kind who have no brand preference with clothes or cars either because "hey, polo shirt is polo shirt" or "hey it has 4 wheels". | |} ---- ---- ---- You'd be surprised. A lot of people,if not most, are like that. Behold, the true casual. They don't care about it's inner workings or the nuances of the companies that made it. They just care if it's fun or not. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's not the Attunement as a whole it's the need to get medals which requires you to AVOID mobs to meet timers and the Amount of World Bosses. Add to that the buggy-ness of it all. In general, the existent of the Attunement is a bad idea when more accessible and more popular games(Read: Not just WoW) don't require them for Raid entry. There are people who only want to Raid. They are more likely choose to play in a game where Raid Entry is more accommodating. | |} ---- because its the people and the social interaction, the living breathing online world and unpredictably of human nature within that world that make the MMO experience. If those things are present the brand of MMO doesn't matter so much | |} ---- UO survived because of the sandbox open-world aspects and because PvP actually made sense. And drops and loot and crafting made sense with the right level of RANDOMNESS. As the article says: "The game's love of randomness is shot through the game as a whole. Challenges are great, but the rewards are a slot machine that offers you limited control over what you get, even if there's only one thing in the mix that you need or want. Boss drops are the same old "slay and pray" that even World of Warcraft got tired of back in 2007." | |} ---- IMO RNG should be top priority because people care more about pre-attunement character development and itemization (PvP included). Attunement comes after that. | |} ---- People say this and yet after the big PvP/PvE split the PvP half of most shards quickly became ghost towns. | |} ---- I'm looking at what's more likely to get people to login. I'm sorry to disagree but Raid Entry trumps anything they could do to achieve that except, maybe, free CREDD for all! (<--Zomg do that lol) Plus the RNG issue is going to take time. | |} ---- ---- While true, it's not okay for players who don't complete that content to have little to nothing else worth doing. | |} ---- ---- ---- They need to get aggressive with their marketing though, espeically on that front should WoD crash and burn. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well attunement must be a problem since Carbine is talking about changing it. Of course you won't find that information on the official forums but on Reddit, go figure... Source: http://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/2d8evs/gamescom_2014_questions_for_wildstar_devs/ Towelliee Will there be a change to the Attunement process to create a bigger recruitment pool for guilds in need of players to start raiding? CRB_Timetravel Yes. | |} ---- Absolutely. I believe when you reach 50 you hit a wall of brick, and it hurts big time. It becomes way too grindy with little to do in terms of gear progression for the less "dedicated" players. 10 mans in that respect would be indeed a good idea. Excatly how I feel, I believe the MMO genre is out of breath simply because the devs of most MMOs are repeating mistakes of the past and not doing anything to improve on them instead. And many players won't accept that as you very well put it. MMOs will always have a grinding component, it's part of the genre, but grinding can be made entertaining and not tedious, it can be made fun and not a time-sinking chore. Just one example: GW2 and dailies. Some will say there is housing, but housing to me is just a side activity, I don't level to then indulge in housing only.. What most people are looking for once they cap max level is gear progression, they want to improve their toon, which many can't do because as your said there's little to do. There could be PvP but we all know what state PvP is in atm. HARDCORE! All Kidding aside it is indeed an issue and I fully agree with different difficulties and different contents. But pretty soon the "hardcore" players will reply to your post and knock your teeth in by saying you shouldn't bring that casual filth here and that is what killed WoW and they don't want welfare epics and you're too lazy/ want everything served on a silver platter/ you don't deserve it if you're not dedicated and all the BS some usually come up with. The community has been made toxic and it's very detrimental to the reputation of game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This, this, and this again. The game is designed brilliantly. However, the people running the show who have made, and are making, the decisions on how the content is presented to us, seem to think that needless chores are the way to go to be #hardcore. I disagree with many of their decisions. If they wanted to be #hardcore, stick with the gameplay itself, not the logistics behind it all. The good news is that this game is very very salvageable. Carbine's biggest problems now is basically timing. They need to listen to us (to those of us that are actually helping and NOT hurting the game via the forums), make the changes that we want, and deliver said changes in a polished fashion. This needs to happen with enough time prior to Warlords of Draenor for many that left Wildstar to come back again, find it all nice and pretty, and get hooked, so they stay. | |} ---- I don't think they have enough time. The WoD cinematic is getting released on the 14th, and from there Blizzard's hypetrain goes into overdrive. Granted, based on what I've seen of WoD, it's entirely possible that it'll crash. Carbine needs to be prepared to swoop in should that happen. | |} ---- And this, illustrates almost perfectly what I said in this thread. People, unfortunately, have no will to get forward, to learn etc ... Saying it with simple words : "Gimme my free stuff, gimme easier dungeons, gimme my attunement key or I leave for Draenor !" I guess I should stop being faithful and start to be honest with myself. It's a sociological pattern. Today, people got what they want when they want ... and it's reflecting in-game. Chua feels sad for human species ! Chua don't want to live on this planet anymore ! | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua faith in humanity restored ! Chua thanks Prodesu ! | |} ---- ---- Just made a new thread about this in general discussion. Seriously, just do it with a proper group that are using a voicecom to communicate. Silver dungeons are easy as hell to boost new people through. | |} ---- ^this, The article is well-written, I just don't agree with almost all of it. The siren song of randomness Random is what makes it exciting for me when something good happens. Hit that craft first time? An extra rune slot? Sweet rune slot types? Yay! I know other people just want to run a dungeon once and hoover all the loot they need, but this is what gives the game longevity for me. I'd like to be able to use Gems to buy a rune slot upgrade or change of slot type so I can guarantee an upgrade if the item never drops, but other than that, I like random. The fiction of being hardcore Without going down the rabbithole of what hardocre means, I feel this is very wrong. Hardcore to me is about quick progress through difficult content. Yes EPs (and the associated unlocks) are gated. Does it stop progress? No. Can I run STL Vet without an extra 10 AMPs? Yes. As the content gets harder, it's harder to complete without the gated unlocks. To me, getting through the end game content before the time gates lift *IS* the hardcore. It's like clearing ICC before the war effort nerfed the bosses. The lure of legacy Not sure this section was well-titled. Although I agree that I'm not sure I'm looking forward to organising 40-man content again (having organised it in the past). That said, the article talks about the "fiction of hardcore" in the previous section and then talks about how hardcore raiding has no place in modern MMOs (presumably because it's in Wildstar) which seems contradictory. Givent the comment at the end of the article, it looks to me like he was looking for things to critique in this article, and didn't find a lot. | |} ---- Oh /shiver I really hope WS will become another MOBA (Multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) if that is what you meant? :blink: (sux on this short stuff for games). | |} ---- Not sure what that has to do with casual. The majority of people play games to have fun and enjoy their time. WoW is a good game - It has a lot to do for a lot of different people. I like a little more grind in my games and a little more on the higher difficulty scale (I liked the initial dungeons of Cataclysm). FFXIV is a good game - Definitely more grindy than most but every single thing you do progresses your character (from what I can see so far). 4 man dungeons and 8 man raids just feels right. Combat is way slower than WoW and Wildstar. Graphics are top notch and it's very well optimized. Wildstar is a good game - There's just something about it that's fun. It's a combination of the humor, the difficulty and the need to be part of a good group to accomplish things. The difficulty level is spot on but there are a few systems that need to be looked at. I am currently not subscribed to WoW (not real thrilled with their direction in the game). I am subscribed to both FFXIV and Wildstar. When we don't have the people available to pound through Veteran Dungeons, I go play FFXIV. We've already gotten everyone through all the Adventures so it's either dungeons or nothing at this point in time. if they changed the attunement to a checklist rather than a hard order, we would be far more active, more often. We could go do world bosses if we didn't have enough people. Right now we are stuck behind the dungeons. | |} ---- This, this, this. Oh man, I have such fond memories of Everquest and the boat rides. And if you didn't want to travel or wait for boats, then pay a druid or wizard for a teleport. Then SoL ruined it. :( | |} ---- ---- I'm seeing MOBA's all following the same track as MMOs. You got Dota being like Everquest and LoL being WoW. Then you got a bunch of other games trying to copy their success with only a few actually trying to be different. (Like Smite, I actually play more Smite than LoL now). | |} ---- ---- I just want to be able to complete a quest in Auroria. | |} ---- No there's quite a few people interested in running dungeons but the PuG dungeon community is still too toxic (Attunement or bust). That aside, my guild came over as a group because we wanted to run as a group. There are more than five of us so of course we were looking at raiding. | |} ---- Which doesn't invalidate the point that people have placed raiding above all else. Attunement or bust. That wasn't Carbine telling us that, that was us telling that to Carbine. | |} ---- ---- Which ones? I've cleared Auroria twice now. | |} ---- ---- My Soldier path is bugged as well... seems it doesn't effect all Soldiers, just some. The Burning Stumpkins path-mission (or whatever the name of that Stumpkins one is) seems to not be takeable/doable if one tends to wait until too high a level to try and get it done. At least that's what happened with myself, and seems to be what's posted by others that aren't able to take the path-mission. For the zone that the Stumpkins mission is in, it lists like 93%, says there's one more mission left to find, and don't recall the exact number of finished, but it lists finished as 14/14 (even with one more supposedly to find, lol). | |} ---- I definitely cleared Explorer in Auroria. I have a Settler out there; I'll hopefully know soon enough if I can clear the Settler path stuff. Let me know specifically what the issue is. PM me if you want, I'll look into it and see how I completed something you couldn't complete. | |} ----